Character Bodies
Contestants (used in episodes 2-6): Apple Drop.png|Apple Drop Bowling Ball.png|Bowling Ball Chocolate Cake.png|Chocolate Cake Coloring book body.png|Colouring Book Cookie (1).png|Cookie Cup body.png|Cup Face body.png|Face Hand.png|Hand Joshua body .png|Joshua Map.png|Mapy Milk body.png|Milk Orange.png|Orange Orange Gelatin body.png|Orange Gelatin Ruler.png|Ruler Sapphire.png|Sapphire Sausagey.png|Sausagey Shampoo body.png|Shampoo Toothbrush body.png|Toothbrush Waffle.png|Waffle Win Token body.png|Win Token Sundae's body.png Host and Co-Host (used in episodes 2-6): Water body.png|Water TV.png|TV Character poses (used in episodes 2-6): Ad.png|Apple Drop pose Bbb.png|Bowling Ball pose Cc.png|Chocolate Cake pose Cbb.png|Colouring Book pose Cookiee.png|Cookie pose Cuup.png|Cup pose Facey.png|Face pose Hando.png|Hand pose Josh.png|Joshua pose Mapp.png|Mapy pose Mil.png|Milk pose Orang.png|Orange pose Og.png|Orange Gelatin pose Ruleer.png|Ruler pose Sa.png|Sapphire pose Sau.png|Sausagey pose Shampoo.png|Shampoo pose Tt.png|Toothbrush pose Ttvv.png|TV pose Waff.png|Waffle pose Watter.png|Water pose Win Token new pose.png|Win Token pose Contestants (used in episodes 7-8): Apple Drop.PNG|Apple Drop Bowling Ball.PNG|Bowling Ball Chocolate Cake.PNG|Chocolate Cake Colouring Book.PNG|Colouring Book Cookie.PNG|Cookie Cup.PNG|Cup Face.PNG|Face Hand.PNG|Hand Joshua's new body.PNG|Joshua Mapy.PNG|Mapy Milk.PNG|Milk Orange.PNG|Orange Orange Gelatin.PNG|Orange Gelatin Ruler.PNG|Ruler Sapphire.PNG|Sapphire Sausagey.PNG|Sausagey Shampoo.PNG|Shampoo Shirt.png|Shirt Toothbrush.PNG|Toothbrush Waffle.PNG|Waffle Win Token.PNG|Win Token Host and Co-Host (used in episodes 7-8): Water.PNG|Water TV.PNG|TV Character poses (used in episodes 7-8): AD.png|Apple Drop's pose BB.png|Bowling Ball's pose CC.png|Chocolate Cake's pose CB.png|Colouring Book's pose COck.png|Cookie's pose CUUp.png|Cup's pose FaCeE.png|Face's pose HAAnd.png|Hand's pose Joosh.png|Joshua's pose MAP.png|Mapy's pose MILLK.png|Milk's pose ORANNGEY.png|Orange's pose OG.png|Orange Gelatin's pose rUUUUUUl.png|Ruler's pose saaa.png|Sapphire's pose SAUSAGE.png|Sausagey's pose shampoop.png|Shampoo's pose toothtooth.png|Toothbrush's pose TTV.png|TV's pose waaaaaaf.png|Waffle's pose wat.png|Water's pose WT.png|Win Token's pose Contestants (used in episodes 9-11): Apple Dropy.png|Apple Drop Bowling Bally.png|Bowling Ball Chocolate Cakek.png|Chocolate Cake Colouring Booky.png|Colouring Book Cockie.png|Cookie Cupo.png|Cup Facey face.png|Face Handy.png|Hand joSHUA.png|Joshua Mappy.png|Mapy MILK.png|Milk ORANGE.png|Orange Orange Gelatin.png|Orange Gelatin RUlEr.png|Ruler Sapp.png|Sapphire Sausag.png|Sausagey Shamp00p.png|Shampoo ShirtT.png|Shirt Toothbrush.png|Toothbrush Waffley.png|Waffle Win Token.png|Win Token Host and Co-Host (used in episodes 9-11): Waterie .png|Water Tele.png|TV Character poses (Most of them were used in episodes 9-11): Die.png|Apple Drop's pose BBB.png|Bowling Ball's pose C Cake.png|Chocolate Cake's pose C Book.png|Colouring Book's pose c0ckie.png|Cookie's pose cup person.png|Cup's pose Facey face f.png|Face's pose hand guy.png|Hand's pose joshie.png|Joshua's pose Mapyy.png|Mapy's pose milkk.png|Milk's pose Oran.png|Orange's pose Oran gela.png|Orange Gelatin's pose ruler ruler.png|Ruler's pose Sapph.png|Sapphire's pose Sausageyy.png|Sausagey's pose shamp oop.png|Shampoo's pose shirty.png|Shirt's pose toothbrush tooth.png|Toothbrush's pose TV TV.png|TV's pose wafff.png|Waffle's pose wateer.png|Water's pose W T.png|Win Token's pose Contestants (used in episodes 12-13): Apple Droo.png|Apple Drop BB Ball.png|Bowling Ball CC Cake.png|Chocolate Cake CB Book.png|Colouring Book Cookie.png|Cookie Cupp.png|Cup its the face.png|Face Handoy.png|Hand Joshuaa.png|Joshua Mapo.png|Mapy Milkie.png|Milk Oraneg.png|Orange OG Gelatin.png|Orange Gelatin Rule.png|Ruler Sap phire.png|Sapphire Sausa.png|Sausagey Shampoopp.png|Shampoo Shirtt.png|Shirt Toothbrushh.png|Toothbrush Wafflee.png|Waffle WT Token.png|Win Token Host and Co-Host (used in episodes 12-13): Wattter.png|Water Television.png|TV Character poses (used in episodes 12-13): htwins.png|Apple Drop's pose htwins 2.png|Bowling Ball's pose htwins 5.png|Chocolate Cake's pose htwins 6.png|Colouring Book's pose htwins 7.png|Cookie's pose htwins 8.png|Cup's pose htwins 9.png|Face's pose htwins 10.png|Hand's pose Htwins 11.png|Joshua's pose htwins 12.png|Mapy's pose htwins 13.png|Milk's pose htwins 14.png|Orange's pose htwins 15.png|Orange Gelatin's pose htwins 16.png|Ruler's pose htwins 17.png|Sapphire's pose htwins 18.png|Sausagey's pose htwins 19.png|Shampoo's pose htwins 20.png|Shirt's pose htwins 21.png|Toothbrush's pose htwins 23.png|TV's pose htwins 24.png|Waffle's pose htwins 25.png|Water's pose htwins 26.png|Win Token's pose Contestants (used in episodes 14-TBA): Drop Apple.png|Apple Drop Ball Bowling.png|Bowling Ball Cake Chocolate.png|Chocolate Cake Book Colouring.png|Colouring Book Cookie the cookie.png|Cookie Cuppie.png|Cup Face Faec.png|Face Arm.png|Hand JoshUUA.png|Joshua Mapip.png|Mapy Milkyie.png|Milk Orange boy.png|Orange Gelatin Orange.png|Orange Gelatin Rules.png|Ruler Sapphie.png|Sapphire Sausage girl.png|Sausagey Shampoopie.png|Shampoo Shirtie.png|Shirt BrushTooth.png|Toothbrush WaFFel.png|Waffle Token Win.png|Win Token Host and Co-Host (used in episodes 14-TBA): TeleVis.png|TV Water Man.png|Water Character poses (used in episodes 14-TBA): BFAP AD.png|Apple Drop's pose BFAP BB.png|Bowling Ball's pose BFAP CC.png|Chocolate Cake's pose BFAP CB.png|Colouring Book's pose BFAP Cookie.png|Cookie's pose BFAP Cup.png|Cup's pose BFAP Face.png|Face's pose BFAP Hand.png|Hand's pose BFAP Joshua.png|Joshua's pose BFAP Mapy.png|Mapy's pose BFAP Milk.png|Milk's pose BFAP Orange.png|Orange's pose BFAP OG.png|Orange Gelatin's pose BFAP Ruler.png|Ruler's pose BFAP Sapphire.png|Sapphire's pose BFAP Sausagey.png|Sausagey's pose BFAP Shampoo.png|Shampoo's pose BFAP Shirt.png|Shirt's pose BFAP Toothbrush.png|Toothbrush's pose BFAP TV.png|TV's pose BFAP Waffle.png|Waffle's pose BFAP Water.png|Water's pose BFAP Win Token.png|Win Token's pose Category:Battle For Awesome Planet Category:CANDIDATES FOR DELETION